The Phantom of the Opera
by mitsuKIKIstar
Summary: Partly based on the famous Andrew Llyod Webber play, The Phantom of the Opera. Inuyasha stars as The Phantom on Broadway, but 2 weeks before the show is to open, a new Christine is needed. Enter Kagome, who makes her big debut on the Broadway scene. The r


**Summary:  
Partly based on the famous Andrew Llyod Webber play, The Phantom of the Opera. Inuyasha stars as The Phantom on Broadway, but 2 weeks before the show is to open, a new Christine is needed. Enter Kagome, who makes her big debuton the Broadway scene. The real world and the play start to mesh together until both Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the cast don't know the difference between reality and the surreal.

* * *

**

Uisu! Gomen-ne Minna, I should be working on 'Grease Is The Word' but it had to be put on hold as I was super busy with the usual excuses of school and etc. However, I have some time now, even though school is to start tomorrow. Luckily my class doesn't start until 12 (yay!). I will try as much as possible to update my stories on a more regular basis (one of the many New Year's Resolutions). BTW, I will post up the drawing I did for my New Years Card (actually it was for mom, but hey, I drew it, free hand too!). Anyway, this new story I am starting because one, I love Broadway, two, I love Phantom of the Opera – it is my favorite of all the plays I've seen, and will be forever, I am 100 sure of it, and three, they just recently came out with the movie version (which I thought was really good). So, it made the rusty cogs in my head start to move, and voila! A new story was born. Sorry the summary isn't exactly Golden Globe worthy. Anyway, I found so many similarities between IY and PTO, so here is the first chapter everyone! I do hope you enjoy, and if you have the time, please leave some feedback. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, comments in general as well, and you should know what will happen if I get flamed, so when you finish, please hit that little button at the bottom! This is, by the way rated R to be safe, and for obvious reasons. Arigato!

Nota Bene: If Inuyasha was truly mine, would I have to go to college, be stressed with schoolwork, and be in debt? If I were Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, or Richard Stilgoe, I would definitely not be where I am right now, so do you honestly think I own The Phantom of the Opera in a way, shape, or form? Right, didn't think so. I just enjoy reading and watching Inuyasha and singing PTO songs.

Key:  
"YO!" talking in English  
"**_YO!" _**talking in Japanese  
'Hmmm' thinking in English  
'**_Hmmm' _**thinking in Japanese  
_Think of me… _singing (most likely in the play)

I don't think I need to make a different key for when the characters are talking in the play because it should be pretty obvious when they are talking and there is already a key for when the characters are singing in the play.

* * *

**.:The Phantom of the Opera:.  
**--ACT I SCENE 1--  
"The Shit Hath Hit The Fan"  
by mitsuKIKIstar

* * *

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663 then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau."

"Showing here."

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny…Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a paper mâche musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

"Showing here."

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Do I hear sixteen? Seventeen? Against you, sir, seventeen. Seventeen francs still. Twenty, thank you, madam. Twenty-one, twenty-two. Against you, madam, twenty-two. Twenty-five, thank you. Thirty! Thank you, sir. Thirty I am bid. Thirty once. Selling twice. Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

_A collector's  
__piece indeed…_  
_every detail  
__exactly as she said…_

_She often  
__spoke of you, my friend…  
__your velvet lining  
__and your figurine of lead…_

_Will you still play, when  
__all the rest of us are dead…?_

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

"Okay! Good job everyone! Oh! Jacques, could you pause just a little longer before the line 'Gentlemen!'? Thank you. Why don't you all take a break until the orchestra arrives and then we can run things from the top again."

_(Murmurs and sighs of relief)_

"Oh good, I can take some of my 'old' make-up off."

"Oh, but Hojo, you don't even look old with it on."

"I agree with Eri."

"Did you guys hear about who they're getting to replace Clarice and the understudy Emeline?!"

"No, all I know is that Inuyasha is pissed – not that I know of a time when he's not pissed off or being moody about something – the manager is having a cow, and the seamstress is about to go drag Emeline out of the hospital. I heard she almost caught the next flight out to convince Clarice on coming back. Wait, how do you know who they're getting, Yuka?"

"Aah, the powers of eavesdropping. Only thing I could get though is that she's brand new and that this will be her first big production debut – rookie to be blunt about it. And – "

"_**NANNDESUTE?!"**_

"And the shit hits that fan known as Inuyasha."

"That's not what I was going to say, Eri."

"Shh, let's go take a look."

(The four take a closer look at the office where others have already gathered. Streams of English and Japanese curses flow out of the room.)

"Boy, Inuyasha must be really mad this time – he's using Japanese, although I have no idea what he's saying."

"Shh!"

"Honestly **_Inu-koro_**, you're such a drama king. Look, I've seen her perform. She's perfect," the manager, Kouga Tastumaki stated.

"The hell she is! She's a rookie and this is supposed to be her first big one? No way! She's going to end up sinking this production. We open in less than two weeks and you want to use someone who is yet to debut?! I don't think so. She's a perfect disaster more like it," Inuyasha retorted.

"And do you have anyone else in mind who is capable of playing our leading lady? One that you don't hate for that matter?"

"..."

"Right. Didn't think so. Look, I am at my wits end here, seeing as how Clarice decided to leave unannounced – the bitch – and the understudy is in the hospital with several fractured bones, no thanks to that damn scaffold. Trust me, Kagome is absolutely stupendous! I saw her in My Fair Lady back in L.A. and she played the best Eliza I've seen to date!"

"You seem too enthusiastic and you also give her too much credit...you're not planning on trying to get a date off her are you?"

"...No."

"Hah! You're becoming more like Miroku."

"Hey, I resent that remark."

"_**Usseiyo. **_I knew there was another reason behind this. I could smell it. And Miroku, don't even think about saying it."

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can guarantee Kagome will be perfect, besides, like you mentioned yourself, we have less than two weeks until opening night. Why you are making such a stink about this, I don't know. It's not like you got along with Clarice or Emeline either. Besides, this is like your hundred something performance of Phantom anyway, you'll have no problem adjusting."

"It's 116."

"**_Eh?_**"

"Performances of Phantom."

"Oh for the – "

"Hold on! **_Chotto! Chotto!_ **If this is her big debut," Inuyasha said motioning 'big debut' with air quote marks, "why was she playing the leading role of Eliza in L.A. no less?"

'Slow on the uptake as usual,' Miroku thought amusingly.

"Umm..."

"Spit it out **_Ookami_ **or I swear I will leave this production!"

"It was when we were in high school."

"**_Usottsuke._**"

"**_Usojanai._ **Does it look like I would pull your ears?"

"And now you want her to debut in one of the biggest Broadway shows in one of the biggest cities, on opening night when all you saw was a mediocre high school play?! You...you're the epitome of **_BAKA_**!"

Inuyasha stormed out of the office and crashes into some of the people that have been eavesdropping outside of the door.

"What! Don't you people have a life?"

Inuyasha shoves his way through as people scramble to get out of the star's way, afraid of being the next victim of his wrath.

"Well I thought that went well considering it's Inuyasha."

"Oh ho, he hasn't heard the worst of it yet, Miroku."

"This can't be good."

"Kagome is a dead-ringer for Kikyo."

"No shit!"

"No, not unless she's had plastic surgery since high school."

"Oh man, Kouga, I dunno who Inuyasha will kill first – you or this Kagome chick."

"Hmm...you can test your theory out after lunch. She arrives at two."

* * *

Nanndesute --> what?  
Inu-koro --> crudely put, it means dog-shit  
Usseiyo --> shut it  
Eh --> huh?  
Chotto --> wait, hold on  
Ookami --> crudely put, it means wimpy wolf  
Usottsuke --> you lie  
Usojanai --> not lying, no lie  
Baka --> idiot

* * *

Well, I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. You get to learn about Kikyo a bit more as the story progresses. I will say it right here and now that while I am not fond of Kikyo, I am not going to make her a total bitch, as she really isn't one in the manga – she's just a bit messed in the head and isn't a well understood character. Like Shrek, she has many layers. (Ogres are like onions. Onions have layers...what about parfaits? Everyone loves parfaits. Shrek is awesome.) While I would love to have all of the manga series characters, it won't quite work well in the story, so a choice few (mostly the main characters) are going to be Japanese. Everyone else will be non-Japanese. Hmmm...anything else? I am open to suggestions, though whether or not I use them depends if it will work with what I have decided to do with the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I promise I will start working on Grease Is The Word (GITW) ASAP. **Domo!**


End file.
